Sing and Play Along with Barney (Script)
Sing and Play Along with Barney: (Barney Theme Song Starts, the door automatically opens for Barney & Barney pops out of it) Barney is a Dinosaur from our imagination And when he's tall, he's what we call a dinosaur sensation Barney lives with Michael and With Amy, then you'll soon see Little Tina tags along With her big sister Luci Derek is in Barney's club And Adam has a ticket But Mom has never seen him, 'Cause she doesn't know our secret Barney comes to play with us Whenever we may need him Barney can be your friend too If you just make-believe him! Barney: Hello, out there!! I'm so happy to be here with all of you. We're gonna have a stu-u-upendous time. Now, what can we sing right now? Hmm...I know! We can sing Mr. Knickerbocker. (Mr. Knickerbocker Starts) Now, everyone join me and do what I do. Hey, Mr. Knickerbocker, boppity-bop I like-a the way that you boppity-bop I like-a the way that you boppity-bop with you hands (clap hands to rhythm) Hey, Mr. Knickerbocker, boppity-bop I like-a the way that you boppty-bop I like-a the way that you boppity-bop with you mouth (tap cheeks to rhythm) (Yeah!) Hey, Mr. Knickerbocker, boppity-bop I like-a the way that you boppity-bop Hey, Mr. Knickerbocker, boppity-bop I like-a the way that you boppity-bop Hey, Mr. Knickerbocker, boppity-bop I like-a the way that you boppity-bop Hey, Mr. Knickerbocker, boppity-bop I like-a the way that you boppity-bop! You know, I'm glad we can play together, no matter what weather we're all in. If it ever rains, we can pretend that all the raindrops are lemon drops & gum drops. And we can catch them in our mouths (If All The Raindrops Starts) just like this! (Barney's mouth opens) Ah. (chuckles) Can you do that? If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops Oh, what a rain that would be Standing outside with my mouth open wide Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops Oh, what a rain that would be Barney: Now let's try that with snowflakes. If all the snowflakes were candy bars and milkshakes Oh, what a snow that would be Standing outside with my mouth open wide Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah If all the snowflakes were candy bars and milkshakes Oh, what a snow that would be Now that was a yummy snack! Yummy in the tummy! Now, I have a great song to sing. It's about a spider and how he wants to (The Itsy Bitsy Spider Starts) climb the water spout. Everyone, do the hand motions with me and sing along. The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout. Down came the rain and washed the spider out. Out came the sun and dried up all the rain. And the the itsy bitsy spider went up the spout again. Well, there goes that Spider Again The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout. Down came the rain and washed the spider out. Out came the sun and dried up all the rain. And the the itsy bitsy spider went up the spout again! Great job, everybody!! You know, it makes me proud to be an American dinosaur to sing and dance for all of you! Let's sing a really good patriotic song for all of us and people in other places to sing! (You're a Grand Old Flag Starts) You're a Grand Old Flag You're a high flying flag And forever in peace may you wave. You're the emblem of The land I love. The home of the free and the brave! Every heart beats true 'neath the red, white, and blue, where there's never a boast or brag. But should auld the acquaintance be forgot, keep your eye on the grand old flag! Barney: Now, let's sing it again. You're a Grand Old Flag You're a high flying flag And forever in peace may you wave. You're the emblem of The land I love. The home of the free and the brave! Every heart beats true 'neath the red, white, and blue, where there's never a boast or brag. But should auld the acquaintance be forgot, keep your eye on the grand old flag! I'm so glad to be here together with you. You know, before the show started, I was writing a song for all of you! And, I want to say the song with you. (Everyone is Special Starts) You are special, you're the only one You're the only one like you There isn't another in the whole wide world Who can do the things you do Because you're special, special Everyone is special Everyone in his or her own way Oh, you are special, special Everyone is special Everyone in his or her own way You're important, oh, you really are You're the only one of you This world is better, just because you're here You should know that we love you Oh, you are special, special Everyone is special Everyone in his or her own way Oh, you are special, special Everyone is special Everyone in his or her own way Everyone in his or her own way Oh, I wanted to say thank you very much. Now it's time for me to go. Let's sing my favorite song, I LOVE YOU all together now. (I Love You Starts) I love you, you love me. We're as happy as can be. With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? I love you, you love me, We're a happy family. With a great big hug, And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? Thanks, everyone! Bye-Bye! I Love You! (Barney blows kisses) Oh, and before I go, I just wanted to say for everyone who wants to visit me for a meet-and-greet, follow my helper over there and I'll see all of you there in a couple of minutes. Bye for now. (Barney exits)